Irken Property
by morgana starfire
Summary: ZaDr.  Dib is sent into hiding, but one Invader knows where he is.  Now they have to fight to stay together and there is no one they can trust.   a/n: this is an AU, and I really didn't mean to lie, this story just grew a life of its own.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Adventure on the High Sea's

**Pairing**: Zim and Dib

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Invader Zim nor do I make any monies from this. All for my personal entertainment.

**Rating**: M because I like smut

**Warnings**: Explicit content, rimming, slash, language, mild violence. Any mistakes are my own.

**Summary**: Dib has been sent into hiding, but unfortunately a certain Invader was expecting it.

This was written for darkdagers who asked for me to write a story to this picture found on DA

http:/ mousylee. deviantart .com /art /IZ -Ahoy-Lass-v-2-74225683 (just remove the spaces)

* * *

><p>"Hurry Dib we don't have much time!"Torque Smacky growled as he yanked Dib towards his cabin.<p>

"A-are you sure it's him?" Dib's heart sped up as he was dragged along." I mean, what if it's just nobody, just someone on vacation like we're supposed to be?"

"Ya, right. We're in the middle of the Calpurnic Ocean and the nearest city isn't for thousands of miles."

Dib licked his lips in nervousness, trying to slow his heart beat. Torque was right. Why else would someone else be out here if it wasn't _him._ His father had sent Dib to this planet on purpose. Hoping the water would keep the Irken Empire away. The whole planet was mainly water, very much like Earth's. There were very few land masses, and even the major cities were underwater. One of the reasons the Irken Empire had stayed clear of this place.

The ship's motion was gentle with the calm weather they had been experiencing for the last several weeks. Dib had treated it like a vacation and had spent leisure time reading on deck or playing computer games in his cabin. He never once suspected the Empire would take such drastic measures to come after him.

Now it felt like a prison with no where to hide.

"Here, change into this." Torque threw some clothes at him. Dib held up the skirt.

"You're joking right?" Dib asked.

"No, now put it on. If they do board, hopefully our ruse will fool them. It would help if you were in disguise."

"I am not wearing this." Dib protested.

"Yes you will. You will put that on or I will put it on for you." Torque took a menacing step towards him. Dib quickly took a step back and began to pull his pants off. Of all the people his father had to hire to be his body guard, he had to find Torque. He took no lip from Dib and always did as his father ordered him to do. Okay so he was good at his job, it didn't mean he got to bully Dib whenever he felt like it.

Dib left his boxers on as he put on the skirt. Then he yanked of his T-shirt as Torque threw the blouse at him. A black corset quickly followed.

There was a small high pitched beep and a voice followed shortly after.

"Torque there is still no response from the approaching ship."

"Have you been able to get a signal or scan that would indicate who they are yet?"

"Negative sir. They have blocked their signal and refuse to answer our hail."

"Fuck." Torque spat out. "Give them a warning and if they still don't answer then fire a warning shot. Prepare the ship for battle and have everyone on alert."

"Aye-aye sir." The voice over head responded and the ships emergency lights began to flicker.

Torque pulled out a long blond wig from a compartment and none to gently brought it down on Dib's head, covering the dark distinctive scythe hair lock that was so familiar from his father. Dib reached up and straightened the piece feeling utterly ridiculous. Torque shoved him back on to the bed and lifted up one of his legs.

"What are you doing?" Dib screeched as Torque began to do unmanly things to his legs.

"You are supposed to be a girl and I'm trying to make you look like one." He grumbled as he ran the laser over his legs removing any body hair he had there. Dib pushed and kicked at him, but it was to no avail. Torque was way stronger then he was. And before he knew it, his legs were smooth and Torque was heading towards the door.

"Stay here until I say you can leave." Torque told him as he opened the cabin door. Just then the whole ship shook and Torque stumbled slightly and grabbed onto the door frame.

"Shit." And then the door slammed behind him.

Dib hopped off the bed and ran over to the door and yanked on it, but Torque had locked it. No doubt the security system was set. The ship shuddered again more violently and Dib had to catch himself or fall to the floor. The alarm system was in full swing now, the piercing sound vibrating through the cabin.

Dib ran over to his chest with his belongings in it and yanked it open. He may have to look the part of a girl, but he sure as hell wasn't going to be acting like one. He shoved aside clothes and books and computer parts and pulled out the small laser gun. Very illegal and he was sure if his father knew about it he would…well he didn't want to think about what his father would do. He slipped the small weapon into the waist of the skirt and made sure the top covered it.

The ship gave another shudder and then the whole ship went dark. Not in dark as night, but the lights, computer system, everything was off. The sun still shone quite brightly outside as it filtered in through the windows.

The door to his cabin banged open and an Irken stood there. Dib took a step back, his heart beginning to hammer in his chest again. He would not let them take him, even if he had to use the weapon on himself. Dib refused to become a political prisoner in this stupid war of theirs.

The small Irken had a weapon trained on him and his eyes quickly moved around the room.

"Where is the human Dib?" It asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dib whispered, his mouth going dry.

The Irken hissed and motioned for Dib to come out. Dib walked forwards, his legs feeling stiff. As he got near the small Invader it gave him a shove to make him move faster. Dib could see the others on deck. They were on their knees with their hands behind their heads surrounded by several Irken's. Torque had a large gash that ran down his face and some of the others were wounded as well. Torque's eyes met his and motioned with them towards the far end of the deck. Dib looked in that direction and knew what he was saying.

There was an emergency pod that would take Dib to a predestined safe zone. It was a last minute ditch effort, and could result in Dib getting blown up, captured or ending up in a totally different area, but did he really have much choice at the moment?

Dib watched as the Irken went and spoke to another one, their language sounding so very different than his own. He took a slow deep breath and waited and as soon as the Irken turned back to him Dib gave him a hard shove and sprinted for the pod.

He hadn't gotten far when he felt a tug on his skirt and then a horrible ripping sound as he fell face forwards on the deck. He turned over to come face to face with the sharp end of a saber. All Dib could do was stare at the point, his eyes going cross eyed and then he slowly lifted his eyes upwards until they finally reached the person holding him at bay.

Zim, one of Irken's most feared Invaders. He towered over Dib a maniac smile on his face. Yet Zim wore no Irken Invader uniform. He was dressed as the pirate of old Earth. He had a bandana wrapped around his head, his black antennae dangling from behind. His chest was bare giving Dib a full look at his lean muscular body. His pink striped buccaneer pants were tied at his hips with a sash and his feet were bare. Dib swallowed and licked his suddenly dry lips. His heart hammered as he waited for his fate.

"Dib-human, you gave me quite a chase but now I have you." Zim gleefully exclaimed.

Dib was about to protest that he was mistaken and then he got a glimpse of his blond wig lying a little too far away from him. Oh, well that would put a damper on things.

Zim pulled back the saber and turned to the other Irken's with him. Dib only half listening since he couldn't understand them and slowly put his hand to the waist of his skirt. He pulled out the laser gun but his aim went horribly off mark as one of Zim's pack arms had snaked out; grabbing hold of his wrist and making the shot go wide.

Zim's eyes narrowed at him, a bright gleam that sent shivers down his spine. Zim reached over and plucked the small gun from his hands.

"Such a powerful weapon for a lowly dirt-child. You could end up getting hurt." Zim hissed as he yanked Dib to his feet, his arms immediately being pinned behind him by the pack limbs.

"Let me go!" Dib demanded. "My father will pay you whatever you want."

"Oh I don't think that will be necessary Hyuman." Zim yanked him towards him so that his chest was flush against his. "I have everything I want right here."

Dib's eyes flew wide open and he felt his face flush. Zim's serpentine tongue swept out and licked at Dib's cheek making him gasp in shock. Zim brought his hand up behind Dib's neck and ran it up into his hair where he gave a gently pull, making Dib look up at him.

His breaths were coming in short little spurts, and his eyes went towards Zim's mouth; which was grinning wickedly at him.

Zim chuckled and released Dib, his hand grabbing hold of his arm instead, and started to pull him towards his own ship.

"Stop, let me go!" Dib demanded as he struggled against the Irken but he was a lot stronger than he was and didn't slow Zim down in the slightest.

A few strides across the metallic plank that joined their two ships and Dib found him self thrust into a large cabin. Zim spoke something to his crew and shut the door behind him. Dib scanned the room quickly but found nothing that would assist him. The sight of the large bed made him gulp loudly and he spun back around to look at Zim.

Zim just stood there his back against the door, his eyes lowered so just slits of the magenta eyes observed him. Dib took a deep breath and let it out slowly and glared back at the Invader. He was not going to be intimidated by him.

This was why his father had sent him to this place, to try and keep him safe from the Irken's. Their pursuit of galaxy conquest was brought to a halt thanks to his father and his uniting the still free planets to join forces against the Irken threat.

The Irken Empire had taken this in stride, praising Membrane in a weird Irken way. But when their tactics still failed, they began going after family members of the Unified Council, especially Dib. They had even gone so far as to attach him on several occasions on his home planet and on planet Nairis where the Council met.

One such attack had caused an unexpected explosion and Dib had spent the rest of the week in the infirmary with a few bruised ribs, concussion, and some minor lacerations. His father had become a little paranoid after that and hired Torque; sending Dib to various locations to thwart the Irken's. Dib thought this water world would have been the perfect place to hide; seeing how Irken's reacted to water. In all those places he had hidden this was the first time they had been found; almost as if the Irken's had expected him to show up here.

And for it to be Invader Zim to find him was almost too much. Dib had had a few encounters with the alien, all of them ended with both of them hurt, exhausted and retreating to tend their wounds. Now the alien stood there practically mocking him with his victory.

A slow grin spread across Zim's face and he took a step towards him. Dib prepared himself to fight the bastard; his blood started pumping anticipating his moves. Zim just continued until he stopped in front of him and Dib realized that they were about the same height.

He swallowed.

Gaining height like that could only mean that Zim must be one of their leaders, not as tall as the Almighty Tallest, but tall enough that he would be considered royalty.

Dib felt anger building inside him; he fisted his hand and swung. Zim easily caught it and gripped it hard in his hand. Zim yanked him forward and pressed their bodies together and before Dib could protest or swing his other free hand, Zim's mouth descending on his.

To say he was shocked was an understatement. His eyes flew wide open and as he felt the alien's lips on his own, a shiver went down his spine as he felt that tongue sweep across his closed lips. Dib gasped, and the tongue swept inside, brushing against his own.

The sensation was amazing and Dib felt his legs quiver slightly, a small needy moan escaped him and he tentatively brushed his own tongue back against the Invaders. Zim grunted with the response and pressed them closer together with his free hand. Tingling pulses of pleasure were shooting through Dib, awakening places that scared his muddled mind and jolted it back to life. He pressed his free hand against Zim's chest and shoved, not getting very far, but causing there to be enough room between them that he could think, and breathe.

"What are you doing?" Dib voice squeaked slightly, noting the panic underneath it.

Zim only chuckled at his fear and leaned back towards him. Dib turned his head but shivered as he felt that tongue slide across his neck again.

"Making you my mate Dib-thing, what do you think I am doing?"

"M-mate?" Dib's voice went a little higher than usual.

Zim pulled back and looked at him a moment. "hmm, I think you humans call it marriage."

"Marriage!" Dib seemed to be a loss for words as he could only repeat back what Zim was saying.

"Yes hyuman, marriage. You will become my mate after tonight and then our two Empires will be forced to work together."

Zim's mouth went back to Dib's throat leaving small nips with his teeth. Dib fought against closing his eyes and giving in to the sensation.

"But, why?" Dib moaned out. "I thought you wanted to use me to force my father to, to…" Dib lost his train of thought as Zim's mouth found a sensitive spot below his ear and he couldn't stop the low groan this time.

"To what Dib-human? To torture you, hold you prisoner, even kill you?"

Dib nodded. Oh god, that shouldn't be possible what Zim's tongue was doing to his ear.

"We both know that your father would never give in to our demands for one human, even if it is for his son. This way, when I make you my mate, we can negotiate."

"But I don't want to be your mate." Dib tried to protest. He could feel Zim grin against his skin.

"Oh really?" Zim brought his hands around Dib's back and slid them down to his butt and pressed their lower bodies together. Dib face went red and he gasped as he felt a hard bulge against his own. "I think you're lying human."

"You're a boy, I'm a boy, we-we can't be mates!" Dib feebly argued.

Zim only laughed and pushed him towards the bed. The back of his legs hit the edge and made him fall backwards. Zim's spider limbs came out and pinned his hands down. Zim straddled his hips, his sharp claws slowly running down the corset and blouse; the material parted easily and was soon removed.

Dib's breath caught in his throat as he felt those same claws run across his now naked chest; soft and gentle. The tip of his finger rubbed gently across an exposed nipple causing Dib to arch up slightly with a gasp.

"My poor little dirt-baby, Zim will teach you everything you need to know on how to be my mate."

Dib tensed against his restraints a moment as Zim leaned down over him. His tongue swiping over his nipple made him gasp again and bucking up against Zim. Zim was relentless, touching, kissing, and licking _everywhere_. And all Dib could do was moan and pant and arch into the touches.

And then Zim removed the last bit of his skirt, his boxers quickly followed. Zim pulled back to get a good look at his mate. Dib felt his face go hot, if that was still possible. He still felt quite flushed from what Zim was already doing to him.

Zim's hand slid down and wrapped a hand around his already hard and aching cock, the pre-come practically dripping from it. Dib cried out and thrust up into that hand.

"This isn't fair." Dib panted.

Zim quirked an eye at him; Dib was almost positive that an antennae would have risen as well if they still weren't hiding underneath that bandana.

"What now Dib, are you not enjoying this?" Zim smirked at him.

Dib licked his lips and forced himself to look at Zim in the eye. His restraint was gone, and he briefly wondered when he gave up this fight to the alien. Dib knew there would be no way out, and the alien was going to take him whether he liked it or not. A part of him wanted this, had always wanted this. So he gave in those tucked away thoughts and fantasies.

"It's not fair that I don't get to touch you."

Zim seemed to freeze a moment just staring at him then released Dib and slowly retracted the spider limbs, freeing his hands.

"Make one wrong move hyuman, and you'll have wished I had killed you." Zim growled at him.

Dib only nodded and slowly brought his hands over to run up Zim's arms. He noticed the difference of their skin coloring, the pale white to his deep green. The texture of his skin, how smooth and warm it felt underneath his hands. He reached Zim's shoulders and ran his hands down his chest. Dib could fell the hard muscle underneath, slightly different than a humans, but still very familiar. His hands traced the area where nipples would have been if he were human, then down to where a bellybutton would have been. Zim still had his pants on, so he couldn't discern the differences there, yet.

He let his hands travel back up the chest and slowly moved to Zim's face. The magenta orbs seemed dark and unreadable, but his head tilted slightly to his touch which shot a thrill of excitement through him. Dib reached up and pulled the bandana off to free the long, black antennae. They lifted up, one twitched towards him. He bit his bottom lip and looked back into Zim's eyes, almost afraid to ask.

Zim seemed to know what he wanted and gave a slight nod, and Dib reached up and gently ran his fingers over the antenna. Dib felt Zim shudder with the contact and a quick glance showed him that Zim had closed his eyes, could hear his ragged breathing. He got braver and ran his fingers over the appendage a little more firmly. Zim purred, and the sound sent a bolt of pleasure straight to his cock. At least he knew he wasn't the only one affected by this.

Dib brought his eyes back to Zim's and they both stared at each other a moment then they were both reaching for each other, kissing, tongues entwining. Dib moaned and Zim purred his approval as he pulled Zim back over him. It was no longer soft and gentle but frantic with want and need. Dib suddenly need to taste his alien, feel that warm, smooth skin under his mouth. He kissed and sucked and licked the parts he could reach and Zim was pressing his own naked flesh against his own. Zim's own clothing was now gone, and Dib wondered how he had managed that, but soon decided he didn't care as he felt a hardness press against his own. He thrust up against it wanting more of the delicious friction.

"Zim please, I-I need to…I need…" Dib could put into words what he needed; only that he wanted more, wanting a release from the pleasure building inside him.

Zim pulled off Dib, making him groan with the loss of body heat. "Slide back more Dib." Zim commanded him.

Dib did as he was told and moved back more onto the bed. Zim crawled between his legs and before Dib could contemplate what he was going to do, engulfed all of his hardness inside his mouth. The moist heat made him buck upwards and cry out.

"Oh god!" Dib shouted as Zim worked his hard member, that wicked tongue sliding along the length and dipping into the opening. Dib began to thrash on the bed, his hands fisting into the covers. Then Zim pulled off and let his tongue wandered down lower where _no one_ had ever touched before. Dib had a slight moment of panic, but when that tongue brushed across his tight opening he almost screamed at the pleasure.

That tongue, that wicked and wonderful tongue licked and teased and then was soon sliding inside him. Dib's back arched and Zim had to hold his legs from kicking out. Dib swore and pleaded and begged things he was sure to regret later. His legs ached and quivered from being held still. Zim pulled back and Dib whimpered. Zim leaned up towards him and kissed him. Dib could taste himself as they kissed, and it only made him want more.

Then something was pressing back against that opening, Zim's finger easily breached him, his saliva making it easier to do so. Zim immediately pressed in his other finger and Dib whimpered from the slight burn but didn't want him to stop; he began to press back into those fingers as they slid in and out of him.

Then Zim pulled out leaving Dib to feel empty and wanting. Zim looked down at him.

"Now am going to make you mine Dib. My mate."

"Yes." Dib whispered back. It seemed to be what Zim wanted to hear as he positioned himself at his entrance.

Dib started to panic. It felt way bigger then what Zim was doing before and he was afraid of the pain he was going to feel. It wasn't going to fit, he was almost positive on that.

"What a minute Zim, just…" and Dib screamed as Zim thrust inside him. He felt the tears squeeze from his closed eyes from the pain. He almost sobbed, but whimpers did fall from him. He felt like he was being split in half.

Zim held still, his breathing erratic. Dib just wanted to go home, or just have the alien kill him now. That would be preferable at the moment.

"I'm sorry Dib-mate, but that was necessary this time." Zim murmured at him.

Dib could feel lips brush against his face where his tears fell, felt the slight brush of antennae against his head, and then Zim was gently kissing him. Even though he still hurt, Dib still felt the pleasure that Zim's mouth brought. Dib was soon kissing him back, letting his hands run over his back, felt the slight hum of his PAK. The pain had dulled somewhat and Zim thrust inwards slightly which brought some pain, but also a burst of pleasure. Dib gasped and experimentally lifted his hips earning a hiss from Zim.

Zim pulled out a little and pushed back in, sending more shivers through Dib. Zim hit that spot again and Dib moaned. Zim grinned down at him and chuckled.

"Like that human?"

Dib nodded. "Yesss." He hissed back as Zim repeated the movement.

"Do you want more?" He asked as he pulled out a little more this time and plunged back into him, just a little harder.

"Oh god yes." Dib cried out as Zim hit that spot harder.

Soon Zim had a hard fast pace set. Dib's legs wrapped around Zim's waist, meeting him thrust for thrust. A pool of heat was forming inside him and he knew it wasn't going to be long. Zim's frantic pace kept hitting that place repeatedly, and then Dib was crying out, yelling Zim's name over and over again, his release spurting between them. Zim's thrust once and stilled a moment before he cried out, his teeth clamping down on Dib's shoulder, which would have made him wince if he wasn't on such a climatic high, and shuddered as he slowly pumped his release inside him. Zim carefully pulled out and lay down next to Dib, pulling him towards him.

His arms circled around Dib, making him feel safe and secure, and he tucked his head into the crock of Zim's neck and sighed.

What was his father going to think? He had just given himself to the enemy and liked it. No, like was not a strong enough word. Loved it? Well, maybe. Dib yawned, and his eyes drooped shut. He wrapped an arm around his mate and hummed a small, pleased sigh. Dib felt Zim's arms tighten around him before ordering him to sleep. Dib did as he was told and would worry about his father later.

**Fin**

**a/n** **edited**: I meant for this to be a short or one shot. Unfortunately it has taken a life of its own and has become it's own story. I still will take any prompts if anyone is interested. **  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n: I don't lie on purpose, but this story has taken a life of its own. My muse keeps on hammering away O_o)**

**Chapter 2: Consequences**

**Warnings: **More smut ahead. Author is not responsible for underage readers, mind the rating and warnings.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dib leaned back against the gel-filled tub and sighed as he tried to relax his aching body. He brought a hand up to the surface and let the slick, blue substance run off his fingers. It had a slight medicinal smell to it, which Dib was grateful for. He hurt, everywhere. Last night activities had left him bruised and sore.<p>

Bringing a hand up to his shoulder he winced slightly as his fingers traced the bite mark. Zim had explained to him that it would heal, but the mark would be permanent. A sign that he was now his mate. During a mating ritual, it was common for Irken's to bite each other; something in their saliva during that time caused a release of chemicals into their chosen one. Marking them for life; showing others that they belonged to someone else. There would even be a scent that other Irken's would be able to detect and know who they belonged to.

Dib didn't like it.

Not for the fact that he was marked, and now mated to Zim; but that it felt like he was just a piece of property. Another pawn to be played against the Empire and the Unified Council. And no, he was not bitter that he couldn't mark Zim in return. For one thing Humans couldn't produce the chemical needed for the mark, and any bite he would be able to make on Zim would just heal like it was never there.

Another deep sigh and he let himself sink lower into the tub. His stomach growled but he ignored it. He hadn't seen Zim all morning and had been confined to his cabin. Dib was starting to get a little anxious about his father and whatever Zim had planed. At least Torque and the others were alright. Zim had his soldiers take control of Dib's ship and confined the crew to their quarters. Torque had demanded to see Dib and Zim and let him have a brief teleconference where Dib was able to tell him he was alright before Zim broke the connection.

Dib pulled himself out of the tub and noticed that his body felt a lot better. Many of the small bite marks Zim had left on him were faded and his lower back felt much better. He quickly dried off and pulled on some clothes and went back into the room. The bed looked too inviting, and with nothing else to do, Dib crawled into the center of it and went to sleep.

When he opened his eyes several hours later he found a tray of food by his bedside. He sat up, still feeling quite groggy, and poked at it. A hearty bowl of stew smelled delicious along with some biscuits to dip into it. Zim must have got his cook from his ship to prepare it. But nothing was tempting his appetite at the moment. The water looked good and he drank three glasses before he lay back down on the bed. Why was he so tired? Dib's eyes slowly shut and he fell back to sleep.

He wasn't sure how long it had been when he cracked his eyes open again, and the only reason he did that was because of some annoying sound that had woken him up. Dib could make out Zim in the dim lighting a smaller Irken next to him as they argued; or that was what Dib assumed they were doing by the sounds and gestures they were making. The smaller alien was dressed different then he was used to seeing Irken's and Zim was back in his Invader uniform.

"Zim?" Dib crocked out, his mouth felt so dry and his throat was sore.

They both stopped and looked at him; eyes of deep magenta and the other a pale purple. The smaller Irken said something and then turned and left.

"What's going on?" he asked as he tried to sit up. His arms were shaking and he had no strength; Dib give up and just lay back down. Zim helped him to sit up and tipped a cup of water to his mouth, although it tasted funny, but Dib drank it anyways.

"You're having a bad reaction to our mating." Zim told him as he finished drinking. Zim laid him back down and Dib couldn't stifle the yawn. Zim reached out and traced the bite mark. "It's acting like a sedative and your body is trying to reject it. But the medic thinks that you should start improving once it's healed."

"Hmmm" was all Dib could muster for a reply.

"You've been asleep for almost a whole day." Zim brushed his hair back from his head a moment before standing back up. "Get some more rest; I'll be back in to wake you in a few hours."

Dib tried to struggle to think about this situation and if it was more serious than what Zim was letting on. But the darkness was pulling him back down, so he gave up the fight and went back to sleep.

Zim was true to his word and kept waking Dib up every few hours to make sure he drank the most hideous concoctions. He knew he was starting to get some of his strength back when he was actually able to shove the fowl thing from his face. Zim just pinned his arms down and practically poured the stuff down his throat. Damn those PAK limbs, it was so unfair.

The next time he woke it was actually on his own. The cabin was dark and everything seemed to be wildly tilting back and forth. Dib sat up confused on what was going on. All his memories seemed to be a blur. An arm reached over and pulled him back down.

"It's just a storm Dib-mate, the ship is on lock down until it passes."

Dib's breath caught in his throat a moment until he realized it was Zim lying next to him. Dib rolled over onto his side and Zim pressed his chest up to his back, his arm snaking around his waist to hold him tightly against him. Dib was wide awake now, probably the most he had been, well, for a while he supposed. He wasn't exactly sure how much time had passed. He let his hand trail over the one holding him and felt Zim nuzzle the back of his neck.

"Have you contacted my father yet?" Dib asked. Zim stilled and then sighed, the breath of hot air making goose bumps appear and Dib shivered slightly.

"Yes." Zim said.

Dib waited for the rest of it, but it seemed like Zim wasn't going to be forth coming about it unless he asked.

"What did he say? Will he meet with you?"

Zim's arm seemed to tighten slightly around him and he waited a moment before he replied.

"You father refuses to acknowledge our mating and has accused you of cavorting with the enemy. Membrane has disowned you unless you appear before him to prove this wrong."

Dib stiffened with shock. It felt like he had just been punched in the gut. He blinked back the tears that threatened. Why would his father do that? After all he went through to try and protect Dib, he could at least speak with the Irken's and worked out a compromise instead of disowning him.

That cold realization grabbed hold of him and he tried not to let it shake him. In the end was he only just a tool for his father to use, now that the enemy held him had cut his loss and moved on? And now he was just another tool for the Irken's to use, unless they had no more use for him. A nagging question popped into his head and he has to ask.

"Did he at least want to speak to me?"

"No Dib. He said that he wouldn't be able to trust anything you said. I think he believes that we would have made you lie to him."

Dib swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"And what about this, us?" Dib asked, that cold feeling spreading through him, it was making everything feel numb. If Zim left he would have nothing, no where to go.

Zim growled and rolled Dib over onto his back.

"You are my mate Dib-human. I will take care of you no matter what."

Dib began to laugh which verged on crying, Zim pulled back a bit and watched him wearily.

"Until I am no longer of use or value you mean. You can disown me and discard me just as easily as my father did."

It took Dib a moment to release what had happened. His check stung from where Zim had backhanded him. That same hand squeezed his throat slightly in warning as he leaned in towards Dib's face.

"I will forgive your impudence this time Dib, only for the fact that you are ignorant of our ways." Dib could only stare with fear filled eyes as Zim's eyes seemed dark with fury. "We Irken's do not take a mate lightly. In fact once mated the only way to end the bond is through death. So unless you are willing to die, do not insult me again." Zim pulled away and rolled away onto his side, away from Dib.

Dib finally swallowed as he brought a hand up to his throat. Zim had shocked him into silence. He had no idea about Irken's or their mates, he really didn't have any kind of knowledge about them really. Dib had only heard what the council told him and his father and believed it to be true without question. Now he wasn't so sure.

And this whole idea with making Dib his mate, Zim had to have known that it was a possibility that Membrane would have reacted this way. And yet he was still willing to mate with Dib and protect him. Dib leaned over and put a hand out towards Zim's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Zim, please accept my apologies."

The Invaders form was still stiff and unresponsive. Dib leaned closer and placed a small kiss on the back of his neck.

"Please Zim, I'm sorry. I-I was just a little shocked on how my, _father_, reacted is all." He let the bitterness of that word seep out. Dib really didn't want to think about that at the moment. He licked at Zim's neck liking the taste of it. He felt Zim shiver slightly and began to relax. "What can I do to make it up to you?" He sucked on a patch of skin bringing his teeth down slightly. Zim growled in response and quickly rolled back over and had Dib pinned to the bed.

The ship kept rocking with the violent waves outside, but it seemed distant to the two of them inside the cabin. Dib brought his hands up to Zim's shoulders and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him forwards. When he was close enough Dib brought his lips in and gave a soft kiss, his heart pounding with his boldness. Dib pressed in a little harder and ran his own tongue across Zim's lips which opened to accommodate him.

When Zim finally brushed his tongue against his he moaned with excitement and pleasure. His own hands were running along Zim's skin and he arched his lower body up towards Zim letting him know just how much he was affecting him. Zim gave a satisfied purr and then pulled back.

"Dib-mate are you sure you want this?"

"Yes, I just don't want to think about anything else right now. Not my father, not this war, not anything else. It's only you and me here. Me and my mate." Dib whispered.

Zim was almost too gentle with him, it went against everything he thought he knew about Irken's. Dib had thought that they were only violent and aggressive with no kindness or gentleness in them. Another thing he had been wrong about. Dib wanted to know more about them, to see what else he had been wrong about.

Dib gave himself into the sensations, freeing himself from his hurt and pain at the moment. And Zim did like to dominate him, biting and marking him, all of which made Dib groan, his heart hammered, his breathing uneven. The long, slow, lingering kisses; the touches that made him cry out, it was almost too much.

When Zim penetrated him this time it was slow, letting Dib adjust to the intrusion. He set a slow pace and it was Dib who was urging him to go faster, and harder; not that Zim listened to him. It wasn't long before Dib was crying out, his climax smearing between them. Zim only purred his pleasure and soon was finding his own release. He lay sprawled on top of Dib as they leisurely kissed a few more times. Dib was once again getting sleepily and he tried to fight it.

"Go to sleep Dib." Zim told him.

"I don't want to." He replied back. Dib felt like he had been sleeping enough. Zim flicked his tongue over the almost healed bite wound.

"Sleep, it's almost healed and you will be feeling better soon."

Dib glared at him a moment but decided not to argue. He shifted slightly and realized that Zim was still in him, and he was still hard.

"Zim didn't you…?"

"What Dib-mate?"

"Well, you know…" Dib shifted his hips again. "Finish?"

Zim chuckled at him and gave a small thrust inside him making Dib arch back with a gasp. His own spent cock gave a small twitch.

"Yes Dib-human. That is one of the differences between our two species. We are compatible, but while it takes you Humans a little while to recover, we Irken's need no such thing. We can go again and again before we need such a recovery period."

"Oh." Was all Dib could say as he felt his face flush. Fuck, didn't that make him feel inadequate.

"Do not worry my Dib, you are enough for Zim. I did choose you for my mate did I not?"

The kind words helped a little, but Dib was still uncertain. Zim sighed and went to pull out, but Dib wrapped his legs around him to stop him.

"Dib." His voice held a touch of warning to it.

Dib wasn't going to listen to him; he wanted to see how much he affected Zim. Dib shifted his hips earning a small hiss from Zim.

"I'm warning you Dib…"

"Or what Zim? You'll fuck me to death?" Dib reached up and gently ran his hand over one of Zim's antenna remember the response he had got out of him last time. Zim body violently shuddered at the contact and a soft purr came from him. Dib did it again but a little harder and Zim purred louder and gave a few squeaks. His eyes were practically closed as Dib rubbed them. He gave his hips another thrust upwards and that seemed to spur Zim in motion.

His eyes flew opened and pined Dib down with a predatory gaze that got Dib's heart pumping. He wasn't slow and steady this time, his thrusts were demanding and taking. Dib gave a gentle but firm pull at the end of the antenna and Zim growled low in his throat, Irken spewed from his mouth as he thrust harder into Dib.

Dib closed his eyes and let Zim take him, the foreign sounds making his own body shiver with excitement. He was practically hard again when Zim shifted his angle and found his prostate. Then his own babbling words intermixed with Zim's.

"Oh, oh fuck Zim, fuck!" Dib cried out as a particularly hard thrust smashed into his prostate making him see stars along with moons and planets orbiting them. Zim thrust a few more times, his own language crying out to whatever deity they worshiped.

Zim lay panting on top of him and Dib found the weight quite pleasant. So much so that he let himself drift off to sleep. He was vaguely aware of Zim pulling out of him and arranging him so he was once again pressed against his back. An arm tucked around his waist, and legs intertwined.

"My little wicked-human. Zim knew you would be a good mate for him."

Dibs gave a small smile as he went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Betrayal**

**(sorry no beta so bear with me ^^)  
><strong>

The sun felt good on his skin as Dib leaned against the railing of the ship. The world was an expanse of deep blue and stretched as far as the eye could see. It was so calming and peaceful looking compared to what it was the day before. The storm hadn't lasted long, but it was quick and violent and caused some unexpected damage.

Dib glanced over his shoulder at Zim as he and some of his soldiers repaired the navigational system. He tried to help, but Zim firmly pushed him back towards the railing and told him he still needed to rest. It was true that Dib was feeling much better but he still felt weak and seemed to tire quite easily. At least he only had to drink that hideous poison they called medicine every eight hours instead of two.

Torque stood uneasily beside him as he watched the others warily. Zim had allowed the other crew members some time on deck as long as the controls and communications stayed out of their reach and Torque had stuck by Dib's side since; much to the consternation of Zim who would look over every now and then and glower at the man. Dib thought it quite hilarious. His fingers inched to get a hold of a computer and _do_ something. He was practically going out of his mind with boredom.

His shoulder gave a small twinge of pain and he rubbed it gently. The blasted thing had scabbed over and was irritating as hell. Dib pulled the t-shirt back to take a look at it and winced. It looked horrible. It had a turned into a dark shade of blue and purple, almost in imitation of a permanent bruise and oozed a sticky white substance. You could clearly see where Zim's teeth had marked him and dark, spider-like veins seemed to seep out from each indenture and converged with each other, forming a randomized pattern that connected each one. It reminded him of some of the strange tribal tattoo's he had seen on Vesbian III.

Dib looked at Torque whose eyes were locked on the mark. They turned to his briefly before looking away. Torque hadn't said anything, but Dib was pretty sure the man thought he should have fought harder or at least died trying. He briefly wondered how Torque would have reacted if it had been him instead of Dib. That made him frown; he did not like that line of thought one bit. No, Torque probably would have fought him until he was unable too.

So why did he give in so easily? Well, he already knew the answer to that question. Even with all the hatred foisted onto him by the Council and his father, he had always had a fascination with the Irken's. He studied their fighting methods, the weaponry, and technology, anything he could get his hands on. It wasn't much, but it was enough to wet his appetite. It was by luck he found a semi-intact Voot cruiser that had crash landed on Earth's moon. He was able to use some of the parts and assemble a translator.

He had listened and waited. It wasn't long before he came across a signal and he was chasing it. It was the first time he had come across Zim and thwarted his plans. It had been exhilarating and heart pounding. It seemed they would meet again and again only to end in a stalemate each retreating to recover.

Then there had been that one incident. That one time that Dib could have finally beaten and captured the irritating Invader, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. There had been many factors involved; for one their battle had gotten way out of control that day, causing severe damage to the area. A vehicle had lost control due their activities and careened out of control, heading for a school full of children not to far away. Dib could see it happening, but he was too far away to do anything about it. He doubted there _was_ anything he could have done.

But Zim could. Dib watched in disbelief as the alien went and stopped the vehicle. Well, more like veered it away from them. It crashed into another building causing an explosion with dust and debris to fill the air. Dib ran to him and began to search for him. When he found Zim he was unconscious and pined underneath some of the rubble. Dib pulled him out as best he could and began to bandage him up. It was the first time he had seen Zim's blood flow so swiftly from him before, and it made his hands shake to tend his wounds.

Dib knew that they couldn't stay there and he shouldered the alien and took him somewhere safe. To a place where his father couldn't find them; and then he leaned his back against the wall, feeling exhausted and emotionally drained. Dib had pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them and laying his head down he fell asleep. When he woke Zim was gone. That was the last time he had seen Zim, for several years in fact. Until now anyways. After that, Dib just didn't have the heart to fight against someone who had done such a heroic thing; even if he was trying to take over the planet.

It wasn't long after that the attacks on his life had started.

He tried to stifle a yawn, if Zim saw it he would send him back to their cabin so he could sleep and he didn't want to. He marched over to where Zim was working.

"Zim, Is it alright if I get some of my stuff from my ship?"

Zim paused briefly and looked up at him, his hands were buried in the guts of wires they had pulled out, trying to repair the damaged system. His eyes narrowed thoughtfully.

"It will only take a minute and I swear I will come right back."

"Very well Dib, but make it quick." Zim turned to one of his soldiers and spoke his foreign tongue at him. The small Irken stood ramrod straight and replied and then turned towards Dib.

Dib turned and started to head towards the temporary bridge that still connected their two ships. Torque was still behind him and the soldier followed closely after. As he crossed he glanced at the Irken's who had been stationed on his ship. They keep an eye on his crew that were allowed up on deck, and guarded the bridge and control center. He looked at his crew and then quickly averted his gaze. He could see the anger and betrayed looks in their eyes as they followed him. Guilt flared through him and he couldn't blame them. He continued until he reached his cabin and stepped inside.

The door shut behind him and he turned to see that Torque had followed him and their guard. The Irken stood with his back to the door, his purple eyes fixed on them. Dib turned back towards his chest and opened it. Some of his clothing was strewn about inside and he began to pull those out, along with several books that he set aside. He would take some of those back with him.

At the bottom lay what he had been looking for; his laptop. It wasn't a standard device, he had built it himself. It contained some of the alien technology he had come across over the years, including some Irken. The most valuable aspect was its translating ability he had developed himself. Dib pulled out a smaller box that had been setting next to it. He glanced back towards Torque who was going through some of the drawers that were built into the cabin walls. Their guard said something to him and moved towards him and Torque back up a little, hands in front of him so the Irken could look to see what he was doing. Dib knew there wasn't anything of value there. Some clothes, books, electronic equipment, some old navigational and star charts; odd and end things for ship repair and occasional items for entertainment purposes.

Turning his attention back towards the box he opened it and pulled out the wrist band. He smiled as he attached it to his wrist. It wasn't very wide, just about the size of an old Earthian wrist watch. It had a flexible monitor face that did tell time, date and all those unavoidable necessary things; but it was also a portable translation device, a prototype that he had developed himself. He pulled out the soft flexible material that was also nestled inside the box and squishing it between his fingers he inserted it into his ear. It molded perfectly, and was undetectable. Something he had discovered when the Meekrob's had sent an ambassador to the Unified Council before they had been Invaded by the Irken's. It was all still experimental and Dib had been able to program it to interact with the translation device. He had hoped that he could get it operational soon; it was still in its testing phase. Guess he would have time to work on it now.

It was the sound of a laser blast that had Dib jumping to his feet and turning around. It wasn't a loud sound, but the noise was unmistakable. Their Irken guard lay twitching on the floor of the cabin, a hole burning through his chest. Torque went over and flipped the alien over and shot at the pack which sparked and sizzled. Dib could only stare wide eyed at the scene his heart beating as the smell of charred flesh, and burnt circuits reached his nose.

Torque stood there with the small laser gun similar to the one Dib had smuggled with him. It could have been the same one he wasn't sure. If he looked hard enough under the now dead Irken he would have been able to see the hole that went through the cabin floor. It was one of the reasons that type of gun was illegal. The laser blast was so extreme that it wouldn't dissipate immediately on impact but would continue on its course, eating through anything in its path. It laser's destructive beam didn't last long, but several seconds was enough to cause significant damage; which was why it was illegal to use on space ships. A well placed blast could bring down an entire ship, let alone an accidental one.

Dib glanced at Torque whose eyes were fixed on him. He brought the weapon up towards Dib.

"Torque?" Dib asked as he took a step back.

"Sorry Dib. But I have my orders."

"Orders? What orders? Whose orders?" Dib asked as he took a step back even though he had no where to go. His mouth had gone dry.

"Your fathers."

Dib's wide eyes were fixed on the weapon as he heard that admission. No it couldn't be true could it? He knew his father didn't always approve what he did, but he wouldn't order Torque to kill him for…for what?

"Why?" He asked, trying desperately to think away out of this situation.

"I'm really sorry Dib, I enjoyed our time together." And then Torque fired the weapon.

Dib shifted to the side and flung his laptop at Torque. He felt a burning slice through his arm as he launched himself at his former bodyguard. Torque dodged the computer but he wasn't able to get another shot off as Dib tackled him to the ground. The brief adrenalin had given him some strength, but he could feel that fading fast. Fuck, he was still so weak. He wasn't going to last long and he had to think of something before Torque killed him.

His hands closed around Torques that held the gun; the man was a lot bigger and stronger than he was. Dib's hands squeezed around the trigger and began to fire the weapon. The blasts weren't meant to be aiming at anything; he just hoped it brought enough attention that someone would come in to investigate.

One of the beams hit into something vital and he heard a blast that shook the ship. Torques knee had come up and caught him in the stomach effectively knocking him to the side. Torque knelt above him, his hands wrapped around his throat squeezing the breath out of him. Dib kicked and hit out, trying to pry the fingers off of him, but the man was like a mass of steel; immovable. He was beginning to see black spots in his vision and knew it wasn't going to be much longer.

His shoulder flared with pain and he would have cried out if it was possible, then his whole body became extremely hot. Torque cried out as he pulled back and Dib gulped in the much needed air.

"What the fuck?" Torque said. His eyes were wide with fear and he looked down at the small weapon and scrambled for it. Dib couldn't do anything to stop him, his energy was gone, and he could barely sit up as it was. His whole body felt like it was on fire and his vision blurred and then sharpened, yet the darkness still clung to the edge.

The door to the cabin burst open and a blast took Torque in the chest sending him sprawling to the floor. He lay their unmoving and Dib couldn't only sag back to the floor and close his eyes, his own breathing ragged.

"Dib!"

Dib cracked his eyes open to see Zim's worried face above his. He gave Zim a small smile but didn't want to try and talk. His throat hurt from the damage Torque had done and needed some medical attention. It was funny that his brain seemed so clear to think like that, when all he wanted to do was sink into the blackness that called to him. Dib reached a hand up to Zim's face a moment before it fell back to the floor with no energy to hold it up. He could feel the unpleasant throb of pain in his arm.

Zim picked him up and headed out to the main deck. The smell of smoke filled the air. The ship shuddered as another explosion racked through it; the small gun had done its damage. Zim stumbled slightly but was able to catch himself using his spider limbs. Zim barked out orders to his men. They were escorting the remaining crew back to Zim's ship.

Another violent blast ripped through the deck, sending Zim and Dib to the floor as fire raced between them. There was a sickening cracking sound and then the ship seemed to tilt sideways and Dib could do nothing to stop himself from sliding with the movement.

The ship was sinking; fast.

Dib desperately reached out to grab onto something but he could find no purchase to hold onto. He continued to slide with the ship and glanced over his shoulder as the clear blue water quickly approached him. He knew he was doomed if he feel in; not that he wasn't a good swimmer, because he was, but in the state he was in he knew he wouldn't be able to.

Something solid grabbed onto him and he looked back to see Zim holding onto the opposite railing, one of his snake arms had reached out and grabbed a hold of him. Dib felt weightless a moment as he dangled from the pack arm as Zim pulled him back towards him. Zim had to get out of there; he needed to get back onto his own ship. Dib knew that Zim had to use some kind of substance so he could tolerate the water, but he wasn't sure how he would fare if he was submerged for a length of time. Dib watched as Zim's purchase on the railing became precarious. The ship was falling apart and the ocean was claiming her.

It was the escape pod that caught Dib's eye; somehow he had ended up near the damn thing. It was already halfway submerged in water, but Dib was positive he could still make it. He trashed against Zim's hold, who seemed to be yelling something at him. Dib was able to slip free and he fell, the cold water shocking some sense into him. He gave a thrust upwards with his feet and broke the surface and grabbed frantically for the pod. The door slid open and Dib let himself fall inside, along with several gallons of water. The door slid silently shut encasing Dib in near darkness.

Exhausted, hurt and emotionally numb, Dib curled up were he lay and let the darkness take him as his haven sank to the bottom of the ocean with the rest of his ship. His shoulder twitched in pain and his last thought was that he hoped Zim had at least made it safely back to his own ship.


End file.
